A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) receives an input DAC code, which is a multi-bit binary value, and produces an output analog signal (e.g., an analog voltage). One parameter that defines a DAC is its precision (i.e., the number of bits of the input DAC code), Another parameter is the range of the analog output signal. DACs are usable in a wide variety of applications. Some applications (e.g., programmable precisions voltage sources in test and measurement applications) benefit from higher precision and larger output voltage ranges. For example, an application may use a 20-bit DAC whose analog output voltage may be as high as 30V. Using a low voltage DAC core followed by a high gain buffer results in added noise from the gain buffer, and thus may not be satisfactory in some applications. Of multiple available DAC architectures, a DAC that uses an “R-2R” ladder is generally satisfactory for higher voltage and higher precision applications.